


当红蜘蛛降为杂兵 04

by LaLa_Silver



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: ALL starscream, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	当红蜘蛛降为杂兵 04

By: 银子  
cp: ALL红  
机设: TFP（与正剧无关）  
免责申明：他们不属于我，文章属于我。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
===ooc都算我的===

 

 

04  
这次的任务是查看能量矿产开采情况。  
矿内的霸天虎都井然有序的工作着，作业进行的很顺利。  
红蜘蛛芯中窝着火，他想找茬。但是矿里没有找茬的地方。他回头看着冲云霄一副傲世凌然的样子，更是不爽。  
这个野兽，不过刚学会了变形，就一副了不起的样子。还自称巨狰狞王，真是可笑！哼！威震天把冲云霄交给我管教，说明他的地位比我低下。我现在是个杂兵了，那冲云霄就是连杂兵都不如，哈哈哈！  
想到这里，红蜘蛛的心情变好了些，不自觉的笑出了声。这引起了冲云霄的注意。  
“红蜘蛛，有什么事这么好笑？”  
“啊，没有什么。我说，你应该去矿产的上方侦查一下，看看有没有汽车人的踪迹。”  
冲云霄转身正准备展翅飞走，红蜘蛛使坏地说：“啊啊啊~不对，你应该变形成野兽的样子去比较好。毕竟，你也就作为野兽比较有用。”  
冲云霄听到这话，立马回过头，一步一步向红蜘蛛逼近。红蜘蛛从冲云霄的步伐中感受到了这个巨型野兽的愤怒，默默从腰间抽出电击棍准备驯服冲云霄。  
红蜘蛛摆出一副驯师的姿态问道：“干什么，你要造反啊！”  
瞬时，冲云霄变形成野兽的形态，直径向红蜘蛛冲来。红蜘蛛只来得及用抬起手臂护住自己，就被冲云霄叼走，带到一处偏僻的矿洞。  
冲云霄将红蜘蛛甩在地上，又扬起爪子将红蜘蛛狠狠地拍到墙上。后背受到强烈撞击的红蜘蛛吃痛的靠着墙壁缓缓坐下，手中的电击棍也滑落到了地上。  
冲云霄变形回人形，捡起电击棍。对着红蜘蛛的腰腹部一阵猛击，划拉出一个大口子，能量液瞬间汩汩流出。  
红蜘蛛慌张地用手按住伤口，但是并没有起到什么作用。刚想着逃跑，冲云霄将电击棍一下子插进离红蜘蛛头雕五厘米的墙里，恶狠狠地问:“你想去哪啊，红蜘蛛？”  
红蜘蛛吓得瞬间跪下求饶，两边的机翼认怂地耷拉着。这冲云霄可不是威震天，说不定真的会要他的命。  
“冲云霄陛下，您大人不记小人过。你看，你已经把我伤的很重了，也该平息一点您的怒火了吧。”  
冲云霄捏着红蜘蛛的下巴，俯下身子，压迫性地逼近。  
“红蜘蛛，羞辱我的是你这张嘴，向我求饶的也是你这张嘴。你说的话比硅渣还没用，不如让你永远闭嘴！”  
“不不不，请别这么做！冲云霄陛下，我的嘴还是很有用的！”  
“是嘛？”  
冲云霄扯出一个狰狞的微笑，将大拇指探进红蜘蛛的嘴里，粗鲁地搅动着，红蜘蛛不敢合拢嘴，只能任由电解液顺着嘴角流下来。  
我应该杀了这个蠢机，冲云霄芯想，但是看着红蜘蛛楚楚可怜的小表情，冲云霄的征服本能被触发了出来。他改变了主意，决定用一种原始的方式征服这架小飞机。  
冲云霄拉着红蜘蛛的头按到自己的前挡板上：“证明给我看，你的嘴到底有多有用，或许我能考虑让它继续运作。”  
什么？！这是......这是想让我给他......U球的......总比丢了火种强。红蜘蛛顺从地打开挡板，拉出冲云霄的输出管，犹豫再三，还是伸出舌头舔了上去。冲云霄半眯着光学镜，享受着红蜘蛛一边漏着能量液，一边费劲讨好他输出管的样子，真是极其愉悦。  
当红蜘蛛将输出管整个吞含进去时，冲云霄发出舒服的冷哼：“呵呵，你还真是努力。”但是冲云霄的输出管太大了，红蜘蛛吞吐起来十分困难。不满于红蜘蛛的磨磨蹭蹭，冲云霄抓着红蜘蛛的头抵着墙壁直接强硬的抽插起来，每一下都顶到喉咙深处，红蜘蛛觉的自己的嘴要裂开了，油箱内也一阵翻腾。而冲云霄则满足地看着红蜘蛛的手深深抠进墙里抓出抓痕，一副快要失控的样子。  
终于在红蜘蛛要以为自己的喉咙要被捅穿的时候，冲云霄在他的嘴里过载了，淡紫色的能量液堵在嗓子眼悉数射进，红蜘蛛被迫咽下了大量冲云霄的能量液。一等冲云霄将输出管抽出去，红蜘蛛立即趴在地上干呕起来，能量液也顺着下巴滴落在胸甲和大腿上。冲云霄二话不说，把红蜘蛛大腿抬起来就开了他的后挡板，准备直接插进去。红蜘蛛急忙伸手去挡：“不行不行!我还受伤着啊！直接进来我会死的!”冲云霄并没有理会红蜘蛛的阻挡，只是直直的插过去，却发现红蜘蛛的接口确实小，冲云霄强行插了几次都没有插进去，而红蜘蛛只觉得自己的接口要被撞变形了。冲云霄想了想，再这么撞下去也不是办法，便先收起了自己的输出管，转而给红蜘蛛的接口做起了扩张工作。  
“嘭！---轰！”  
突然，外边的矿洞发生了一声爆炸的轰鸣，还陆陆续续响起了交战的枪声。  
“是汽车人！进攻！”  
听到外边的情况，冲云霄放下红蜘蛛警告道：“待着别动！”然后跑出去准备迎战。采矿大厅交火已经十分激烈，汽车人领袖擎天柱带领着大黄蜂和千斤顶将霸天虎节节击退，隔板和阿尔茜在他们的身后将抢来的能量矿从环陆桥运回基地。  
“岂有此理！在我的眼皮子底下抢矿，简直活的不耐烦了！”冲云霄怒吼着变形成巨狰狞形态向汽车人发起猛烈攻势，即使是擎天柱，招架起来也很吃力。但是擎天柱不能退让，汽车人已经能量耗尽，今天不拿到预计的量，绝不回去。  
“擎天柱，能量已够，快撤!”  
通讯频道传来救护车的信号，擎天柱瞬间往后一跳，与冲云霄拉开距离。千斤顶看到了擎天柱的动作，立即引爆了事先在虎子周围散落的手雷，炸塌了矿洞，埋住冲云霄和虎子杂兵。而汽车人则通过环陆桥回到了基地。  
冲云霄从石块中挣扎出来，环顾四周已经没有了汽车人的踪影。跑到侧边的矿洞一看，红蜘蛛早已经不见了。冲云霄从来没有感到这么生气过，他怒吼一声飞向上空，想把红蜘蛛抓回来，但红蜘蛛身为一名追踪者，当然是十分巧妙的掩盖了自己的行踪，让冲云霄无从找起。而此刻震荡波也传来了召回的信息，冲云霄只好先行回到报应号上。  
威震天看到冲云霄只身回来，问他：“下面发生了什么事，红蜘蛛去哪了？”  
冲云霄愣了愣，回答：“下面我们和汽车人发生了冲突，红蜘蛛受伤逃跑了。”  
“他受伤了？那他怎么不回来修复？”  
“这......”冲云霄一时不知道怎么回答。  
威震天盯着冲云霄看了会，若有所思。  
“好吧，冲云霄，勘察辛苦了，你去休息吧。声波，给我把红蜘蛛带回来。”  
声波接到命令，默默地打开环陆桥出去搜寻红蜘蛛。

TBC......


End file.
